


Alone At Last

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Series: Alone At Last [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley catches the reader masturbating, but the tables get turned. There will be a second part if there is enough interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fic:

Crowley’s POV

“Here you are, the list of all of the names and locations of the demons you asked about,” Crowley said as he handed a sheet of paper to Dean. The older Winchester began to look the list over, Sam at his side. She stood slightly behind the two brothers, peering at the list between their arms. Y/N seemed so small compared to Squirrel and Moose, but then again, who wouldn’t?

“Um… excuse me, sorry, but there’s something I’d like to point out,” Y/N stated.

“Yes, Pet?” Crowley questioned. At the nickname the Winchesters gave Crowley death stares to rival those of any other human being. Crowley stared right back.

Y/N seemed to ignore the stares between the three men and continued speaking instead, “Well, Crowley, it’s just that you said that this list contained the names of the demons we asked you about.” When she said his name, warmth began to spread through his body. Does she have any clue about the things she does to me?

Y/N had stopped talking. “And?” Crowley asked in an attempt to get her to continue.

“And,” she said, “There are names on this list that we didn’t ask about.”

“Ah, yes. I figured that if I gave you lot the names and locations you wanted, you’d owe me a favor in return. I’ve decided that this favor would be for you three to take care of some rebellious demons that I haven’t had time to deal with,” Crowley summarized, and then looked from one Winchester to the other, “You’ve got a clever one here boys, you’d do best to keep her alive.”

“Was that a threat?” Dean asked, becoming defensive as he pushed Y/N further behind him. Crowley was almost disappointed. He was dismayed by the fact that he could no longer see Y/N, but amused by the fact that he could get Dean wound up with a few simple words.

A smirk plastered itself across Crowley’s face, “Not at all, Dean, I was simply stating the fact that people who get close to the two of you tend to die slow, horrific deaths. I only wanted to warn Y/N of the dangers of hunting with the Winchesters.”

“I think it’s time you leave,” Sam growled at Crowley.

“Of course,” Crowley said in a friendly voice, “Boys, Y/N.” Crowley bowed his head at Y/N as she peered out from behind Dean’s shoulder. With a snap he was gone. 

* * *

Crowley had reappeared in the forest outside of the Men of Letter’s bunker. He had already waited for over an hour, but was determined to see Y/N one last time before she left for the hunt with the Winchesters. Finally, he heard the roar of the Impala as it pulled out of the bunker’s garage. Dean was driving while Sam occupied the passenger seat, but as far as he could tell Y/N wasn’t in the car. Crowley heard a flutter of wings and the screech of wheels as Castiel appeared in front of the Impala. The two brothers stepped out of the car, had a conversation with Castiel (that Crowley was unable to hear from where he stood), and then all three men got into the car and drove away. Where the bloody Hell is she? Oh… OH. She’s in the bunker, alone.

Crowley smiled to himself. He had been waiting for this moment ever since he had met her. He had never been alone with her, that winged rat or the bloody Winchesters were always with her. This was his chance. He could finally speak to her alone and possibly get to know her a little bit better.

She was so strange, not strange in a bad way, more of an intriguing way. Crowley had seen her fight. She was strong, brave, and selfless. When she thought she was alone with the Winchesters or Cas, she was outgoing and boisterous. Her smile could make Crowley smile, but her smiles were never directed at him. As soon as Crowley would make himself known to her, she would become reserved to the point of utter shyness. She averted her gaze as much as possible and never responded to his jokes or innuendoes with anything more than a blush. He could never get her to laugh, or smile, or joke back. She was infuriating. Why was she so open with those incessant brothers and their flying monkey, but so guarded around him. Sure, he was the King of Hell, but Crowley wasn’t going to take that as an excuse for Y/N’s coldness towards him.

As soon as the Impala was well out of sight, Crowley snapped his fingers and reentered the bunker. Y/N was nowhere to be seen. Crowley began to wander the halls of the bunker and came close to yelling out her name until he heard a noise coming from the other side of a closed door. Moans, Y/N’s moans.

No, this couldn’t be real, could it? She was on the other side of the door, pleasuring herself. So this is what she does when she thinks she’s alone. Crowley could feel himself becoming hard as her moans began to get louder. One of his hands moved to rest on the wall next to the door; the other moved up to loosen his tie. His clothes were extremely uncomfortable all of the sudden. Slowly, his ear began to move closer to the door in order to better hear the sounds she was making.

Crowley couldn’t help but wonder who she was thinking about as she touched herself. Please let it be anyone besides that baby in a trench coat. The sounds Crowley heard made him imagine her as she touched herself. He could almost see her sprawled out on her sheets. Legs spread wide as she fingered herself. Head thrown back with pleasure as each gasp and moan escaped her lips. Her other hand trailed over her body, rolling a nipple between her fingers before moving to fist the sheets.

I should leave; she would never forgive me if she knew that I was invading her privacy like this. No matter how many times he told himself to leave, Crowley couldn’t pull himself away from Y/N’s door. Her sounds and his imagination kept him glued to the spot where he stood.

Y/N’s voice emanated from behind the door, “Ah… oh, yes, Crowley, please! My King!” For Crowley, the world came to a halt. The sound of his name falling from Y/N’s lips made him move away from the door in shock, his back hitting the opposite wall. It’s me. Not Dean, not Sam, not Castiel, me. I’m the one she’s thinking about, and she called me her King. Crowley couldn’t take it anymore. He was already hard, but her voice made him harder. Crowley palmed himself through his pants, but the sensation wasn’t what he wanted. He began to remove his pants and boxers, the sounds of Y/N’s moans egging him on.

His cock was finally free. It sprung from its confines and Crowley ran his fingers from the underside of the base to the tip of his cock. All the while, he imagined Y/N’s mouth in place of his fingers. She would be so good for him. Her tongue would circle over his tip, collecting the precum that leaked from him before she took him in her mouth. Crowley’s other hand felt the wall, searching for something to hold on to, but there was nothing. Eventually, his hand trailed up to his scalp and his fingers carded through his hair. The thought of her on her knees in front of him drove him wild as the sounds she made caused Crowley to pump his hand over his cock faster and faster.

“Y/N,” Crowley moaned as quietly as possible so that she wouldn’t hear him. Every movement of his hand drew him closer and closer to climax. His breath hitched as soft moans and grunts passed his lips. Crowley was so concentrated on the sensations and images within him that he didn’t hear the door open. He didn’t hear the sound of her footsteps as she entered the hallway. The only thing that could draw Crowley back to reality was a loud gasp and the sound of her voice.

“Crowley? What the Hell?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second installment of Alone At Last, as requested. The reader discovers Crowley outside her door after the events of the previous part and things get heated.

Warnings: Smut (lots of it), oral, unprotected sex, cursing 

Fic: 

Your POV

“Crowley? What the Hell?” you practically screamed as you took in the sight in front of you. He was leaning against the wall opposite from you, one hand wrapped in his hair, the other around his cock. Crowley’s eyes opened wide in surprise and turned toward you. In an instant, you realized you were naked and your hands flew up to cover yourself. You hadn’t expected anyone to be in the bunker so you figured that going to the bathroom down the hall without any clothes on wouldn’t be a problem. Now you regretted your decision.

“Y/N!” Crowley yelped, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Crowley moved to pull his pants up from the floor, finding it difficult to both complete the action and cover himself at the same time. “I… I should go,” Crowley stuttered. That was weird. You’d never heard the King of Hell stutter, he was always so confident. You supposed this situation was making him nervous too.

He had been outside your door, jerking off to the sounds you made. What all did he hear? You couldn’t help but wonder. Seeing him like this made some of the nervousness you normally felt around him melt away.

“Wait,” you say before he could pull his pants up all the way. How the Hell had your day ended up like this? After Crowley had left, you had gotten in a small fight with the Winchesters. You wanted to go on the hunt with them but they wouldn’t let you; they said that Crowley adding extra names to the list could be a sign of a trap. A trap they refused to lead you into. They had told you that Crowley was right when he said that hunting with them could be dangerous, but you had already known and accepted that fact. Despite this, you had finally relented, knowing that the brothers would be safer if they didn’t have to worry about your safety. Even though you knew that Sam and Dean could be right about the trap, you weren’t happy about it. Crowley had been a constant source of fantasies ever since you’d met him, and the thought that he would intentionally lead you into a trap was too hard to wrap your head around.

As soon as you had said your goodbyes to Sam and Dean and the bunker’s garage door had closed, you went straight to your room. Even though the bunker was empty, you shut your door and locked it. Habit you supposed. You threw yourself on the bed and shut your eyes. Images of Crowley began to flash before you. And your hands began to wander over your body as you thought about him. You didn’t know him very well, everything you heard about him came from Dean, Sam, and Cas, so you were sure there was more to him than they told you. They told you all the bad things he had done; they told you he was dangerous. Of course he’s dangerous, he’s the King of Hell, you had thought to yourself, but that only made him more intriguing. Before you knew it, you were completely naked and pleasuring yourself to thoughts of Crowley and the things he would do to you. You were sure that mouth of his could be used for things other than sass and that sexy accent of his. By the end of it, you were disheveled and sweaty, definitely in need of a shower.

Now here you were, naked in the hallway with Crowley, in a very compromising position, standing across from you. “You don’t have to go,” you say.

“I… I don’t?” he replies, stuttering again.

“No,” you say, slowly feeling more and more confident than you usually did around Crowley. Normally you were completely shy around him, afraid to even look at him for too long because you might give your thoughts and feelings away. Now though, seeing him like this, you felt a little surer of yourself. Maybe he had the same feelings for you that you had for him. There was only one way to find out, and now was your chance. If you let him leave now, he might never come back. You might never get another chance to speak with him alone. “You look like you could use a little help,” you say, smirking as you walk toward him and reach for his hands. Your voice held steady, but your body betrayed you as your hands shook slightly, please don’t let him notice.

“I… I…” Crowley stuttered once again at a loss for words as you pulled his hands to your waist. His pants fell down once again.

“I could help you, if you want,” you suggested. Crowley swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he nodded his head. Your smile widened as you reached up to kiss him. He tasted like whiskey and you wanted more. His lips parted slightly at your request and your tongue began exploring his mouth. Your hands moved up to remove his already loosened tie, balling it in your fist, you threw it somewhere to your side. Crowley pulled you closer to him and you could feel his hard cock against you. Both of you moaned at the feeling.

Your hands flew up to the buttons of his shirt and began to undo them. You kissed across his jaw and down his neck, kissing every inch of skin that you could reach as you moved lower and lower, down his body. As you undid the last button, Crowley threw his head back, hitting his head against the wall.

“Ouch!” he yelped.

You looked up at him with a small, nervous giggle, “Here, let’s go somewhere a little more comfortable.” You took one of his hands in yours as he used his other hand to snap his clothes away. With a smile, you led him into your room, kicking away the mat that the boys had laid behind the door after painting a devils trap on the bottom of it. You shut and lock the door, habit getting the better of you yet again. Once you reached the bed, you signaled for Crowley to sit down. Your hands ran down his chest as you settled yourself between his legs, hands coming to rest on his thighs. “A good girl should always kneel before her King, shouldn’t she?” you said, looking up at him with an innocent expression before licking the underside of his cock from the base to the tip.

“Fuck, yes,” he moaned as you placed the flat of your tongue against his slit, collecting the precum that was dripping from him. You took his tip in your mouth and began to suck. His eyes closed and his head fell back as one of his hands twisted into your hair, his other fisting in the sheets and supporting him. You began to bob your head up and down for him as your tongue caressed him and swirled around his tip. With each bob, you took more and more of him into your mouth. What you couldn’t take, you stroked with your hand. You repeated your motions over and over again, moaning around him as he thrust himself toward you. The sounds he made egged you on, making you move faster and more deliberately.

“Y/N, I’m close,” he said just loud enough for you to hear. You moaned your approval and you drew him over the edge. He spilled himself into you and you swallowed him down as your name fell from his lips again and again. You continued your motions slowly, helping him ride out his orgasm before pulling away with an obscene ‘pop’ sound. Still kneeling, you sat back, taking in the sight of him. You were worried that you hadn’t pleased him until he pulled you up onto his lap so that you straddled him and moved his lips close to your ear, “You’re amazing Love, completely and utterly perfect.” Crowley called you by many pet names, but ‘Love’ had always been your favorite. He licked the shell of your ear and nipped at your earlobe before kissing his way down your jaw and to your lips. The kiss was deep and passionate, but not long enough for your liking; Crowley pulled away so that he could lay you on the bed, your head resting on the pillows as he positioned himself above you.

His lips ghosted over yours before moving back to your ear. “May I touch you?” he asks.

“Yes, Crowley, please,” you moan as you run one hand up his back and card the other through his hair.

Crowley smirks against the crook of your neck, “Begging already, you learn quickly, don’t you?” You felt your skin being sucked between his teeth and you knew he would leave a bruise. Fuck, he’s marking me. Heat began flooding in your core.

He moved down to your breast, taking one nipple in his mouth, sucking on it and flicking it with his tongue. One hand moved up to kneed your other breast and roll the hardened nipple between his fingers; his other hand held your hip and he made circles on your skin with his thumb. When he was satisfied with his work, he switched his mouth to your other breast, repeating the same actions. Every touch, every kiss he gives you makes heat flood your body. You were already wet from where you had pleasured yourself, but somehow he was making you even wetter. By now, you were a moaning writhing mess beneath him. You were putty in his hands and he knew it.

Crowley began to kiss down your body until his lips were so close to that spot where you needed him most. He stopped and sat up on his knees. You lifted your hips in protest, but he used his hands to press you down to the bed; there was pressure, but it wasn’t hard enough to hurt. This isn’t at all what you had expected. You had always imagined that he would be rough and demanding, but he was surprisingly gentle, for the King of Hell anyway. “Do you have any clue what you do to me?” he asks. His words and the sight of him above you leave you speechless. He was better than anything you had ever imagined. “Well, do you?” he questions. You shake your head slightly, afraid to do anything that might make him stop. “You make me crave you Y/N,” the sound hits your ears as a low growl and you shiver. Fuck, you think to yourself, does he have any clue what he does to me?

Before you get a chance to question him, Crowley leans down and licks a stripe up your slit. His hands still hold you down, preventing you from bucking your hips toward him. He kissed your clit before saying, “You taste so good Y/N.” You twine the fingers of one hand in his hair, the other fist the sheets as he begins to suck on your clit.

“Crowley,” you moan. Suddenly, he thrusts a finger inside of you and you gasp. “Crowley,” you moan again. He rewards you by adding another finger to the first. His fingers pump in and out of you as licks and flicks your clit with his tongue. “Crowley, I’m… I’m,” you begin to say, but find that you can’t make a coherent sentence. You’re already sensitive from the things you had done to yourself, and his actions were quickly causing that familiar knot to form in your stomach. As a response, Crowley curls his fingers as if he’s asking you to cum for him. You do just that, your walls clench around his fingers as your back arches of the bed, Crowley’s name falls from your lips like a prayer. Crowley trails kisses up your body as you struggle to catch your breath. Finally he reaches your mouth. You can taste yourself on his lips and the taste combines with the taste of Crowley; you can’t help but want more. Your arms pull him close to you as you deepen the kiss. His tongue begins to map out your mouth and you can feel his dick prodding your thigh. He’s hard again and all you want is for him to be inside of you. You roll your hips up toward him, pulling moans from both of your mouths.

You break the kiss and look him directly in the eyes, “Crowley, I need you, please.” It was mere moments after the orgasm Crowley had given you and you were already begging for more. Your words are barely a whisper, but the effect they have on Crowley is evident. His eyes become even darker than they were before as lust fills him to the brim.

Crowley kisses you again as he pushes inside of you slowly and waits for you to adjust to his size; moans and groans escaping from both of you. You lift your hips up, telling him you need him to move, and he obliges you. He begins to pull out until only his tip remains inside you. He thrusts back inside of you and pleasure floods your body again. These motions are repeated over and over again. Your hands reach up to his back, fingers digging into his skin and leaving marks. His face is nestled in the crook of your neck, one hand holding tightly to your hip the other tangled in your hair. You wrap your legs around his waist and draw him deeper into you. The new angle hitting that spot perfectly and he does it over and over again. Your walls begin to flutter around his cock and you know you’re close; his thrusts become more and more erratic and you know he’s close too. “Crowley,” you moan, “my King.”

Crowley groans into your neck, “Come for me Y/N.” He bites your neck as he comes deep inside you, his cock pulsing and his warmth filling you up. His orgasm sparks yours and you come hard around him, milking him of everything he’s got. Your whole body shakes as you cum. Your back arches of the bed again, pressing yourself to Crowley’s chest. Your eyes shut tight and you see stars. You’d almost say you could see Heaven, but that seemed a little ridiculous given the circumstances. 

Crowley stays inside of you for a moment as you both catch your breath. He kisses you again before pulling out and lying beside you. His arms wrap around you and pull you close to him, your head rests on his shoulder and the fingers of one of your hands run random patterns over his chest. “Maybe … could you stay with me?” you ask, hastily adding, “If it’s not too much trouble.” Now that the encounter was over, you reverted to the shyness you usually felt around him.

“Of course I’ll stay with you Y/N, and don’t ever think that it would be a trouble for me to stay with you.” You looked up at him to see him smiling down at you. You smiled back, but quickly look away as a blush begins to creep over your face. He pulls the covers over both of you, “If you can believe it, I actually came here to talk to you; and I would’ve done if I hadn’t heard the things I heard.” You giggle in response. “Honestly, I was beginning to think you despised me. Every time we met, you seemed cold to me and I wanted to ask you why,” Crowley confessed to you.

“I didn’t mean to be cold,” you told him, “I’ve always kinda liked you and I get nervous around guys I like. Plus I was afraid of what Sam and Dean might say if they knew I had a thing for you.”

“I make you nervous?” he asks.

“Yeah,” you said quietly, “but if I knew you better, I wouldn’t be so shy around you.”

“You didn’t seem too shy a few minutes ago,” he says with a dark chuckle. You can’t help but smile. Crowley holds you tightly to him, “From what I can tell Love, that list I gave you will take those bloody Winchesters and their flying monkey a few days to take care of. I suppose we’ll have plenty of time to talk.”

The fact that Crowley actually wanted to stay with you made some of your shyness melt away. “Plenty of time to talk,” you repeated, and then tacked on your own words, “talk, and maybe not talk…” You felt Crowley chuckle as your words trailed off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the third installment of Alone At Last, as requested. Crowley spends the day with the reader.

Warnings: Smut, rough sex, dirty talk, season 10 spoiler (but nothing huge, just a line Crowley says in the show), lots of cursing

Fic:

Crowley’s POV

Crowley woke up with Y/N in his arms; he had spent two days and three nights with her and she had given him everything he had wanted and more. She was no longer the shy girl she had once been around him.

Her head rested on his chest and her breathing was heavy with sleep. Crowley ran his fingers through her hair, pushing strands away from her face. She’s so beautiful, Crowley thought to himself. Her Y/EC eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him. “Good morning Love, did I wake you?” Crowley asks.

“Yes,” she says, “but I’m glad you did.” A sleepy smile crosses her face as she snuggles in closer to him. Crowley trails his fingers up and down her arm a few times, trying to lull her back to sleep. “I’ve got chores I need to do today,” she says as she tries to push herself off the bed.

“Just five more minutes,” Crowley says, pulling Y/N back towards himself.

“Crowley,” she complained, but smiled anyway before kissing him. She threw one leg over his lap and straddled him. “Mmm, it is a good morning,” she jokes as she feels his hard on. Her hips roll forward and cause Crowley to grunt. Thankfully, they were both naked from the events of the previous night.

“Fuck, Y/N,” Crowley says as she leans down to kiss his neck. Her lips trail up to his ear and she tugs on his earlobe lightly with her teeth.

“Is that what you want?” she asks, “Do you want me to fuck you?”

He can feel himself getting harder with every roll of her hips. “Yes, fuck me,” he groans before she captures his lips with hers. His hands move up to her breasts, taking one in each hand and rolling her nipples between his fingers and thumbs. She moans loudly, causing Crowley to smile. He loved the noises he could draw out of her.

She sat up above him and raised her hips; her hand reaches down and grabs his cock causing him to hiss. She lines him up with her entrance, “As my King commands.” Her hips move down on him as she takes him fully inside her. Fuck. Y/N’s hands rest against his chest as his take hold of her hips. Crowley helps her move her hips up and down as he slides out and in, out and in, over and over again.

“Fuck, Y/N, you’re so wet, and tight,” he says, looking up at her. She moans and her head rolls back. So fucking beautiful. Her neck, shoulders, and collarbone are littered with bruises. Bruises he had created, marks that were proof of what they had done.

She picks up the pace, practically bouncing on his lap. Her tits bounce with every movement. Crowley thrusts up towards her and pulls her hips down on him at the same time, causing her to cry out as her walls begin to flutter around him. “Crowley,” she moans. One of his thumbs traces circles on her hip, the other moves to rub harshly at her clit. “Crowley,” she practically screams. A few more thrusts and she’s cuming around him, her walls clench down on him hard and she cries out loudly. The sensations cause Crowley to grunt as his cock to pulses and he spills himself inside her. She continues to roll her hips and helps him ride out his orgasm.

“Y/N, you’re so bloody beautiful,” he says, reaching up to pull her face towards him. She kisses him before pulling herself off of him. He wraps his arms around her and draws her close.

“I think you kept me here for longer than five minutes,” she laughs.

“I’d keep you here for the rest of the day if I could.”

“You did, for two whole days!”

“Don’t say you didn’t enjoy it,” Crowley teases.

“I won’t lie, I did enjoy it,” she says, “but at some point, I have to return to the real world.” She wiggles out of his arms and slips out of bed. Crowley watches her naked form as she walks around the bed. She stops to pick up a garment of clothing before looking around the room. When she finds what she’s looking for, she walks towards it and picks it up from the floor, giving Crowley a good look at her ass. She walks towards the door, “I’m going to go take a quick shower, I’ll be right back.” She smiles before disappearing into the hallway.

Over the last two days, Crowley had tried to learn everything he could about Y/N. She had been shy at first, but Crowley found that smiles, kisses, and caresses pulled her secrets from her more effectively than any form of torture ever could. She had told him everything, from her past to her hopes for the future. He learned her hobbies, her favorite movies, books, songs, and TV shows. She even told him her middle name, something she tried to hide from everyone. She made him feel so comfortable that he wanted to tell her everything about himself in return; and she was happy to listen.

He even told her about the time his mother tried to trade him for three pigs. “I was worth five pigs at least,” he had joked.

“Don’t say that,” she had replied, “to me, you’re priceless.”

“You sound like one of those bloody credit card commercials,” he’d responded, causing her to laugh.

They had spent two whole days in bed. A snap of his fingers could fulfill every need, so there was no point in ever leaving the room. He made her breakfast, lunch, and dinner in bed; well, he said ‘made,’ she said ‘zapped.’ He even made dessert, which mostly consisted of drizzling melted chocolate on each other and licking it off before leading to sex. It was a good thing he had demon powers to keep Y/N from getting pregnant. Without them, they would probably be having a child in nine month’s time.

As he lay in bed now, waiting for Y/N to return, he snapped his fingers. He felt like he had just taken a shower and completely cleaned himself up. Clothes appeared over his body in a second. It was so easy, with just a snap of his fingers he could give Y/N anything she wanted. But what she wanted was to be completely human, she didn’t want any special treatment; but that didn’t stop Crowley from treating her like a queen or a goddess when it came to sex. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that he actually wanted to give her everything, whether or not she asked him to.

The way he felt about her was unlike anything he had ever felt for anyone. He had had many lovers in the past. Everyone he had ever been with had asked for something; fame, fortune, beauty, power, but she hadn’t asked him for anything other than to stay with her. He had been wanted, desired, and lusted after, but he had never felt loved; not until the past two days. That was what he truly wanted, to be loved; and just being around her gave him that feeling. He was quickly becoming addicted to it. She had him wrapped around her finger, but she refused to use that to her advantage.

The door moved slightly and Y/N stepped into the room. Her Y/HC hair was messily braided so that it draped over her right shoulder. The only things she wore were panties and Crowley’s dress shirt. A bright smile graced her face; he loved that smile. His brow furrowed. These feelings he had for her, were they more than just mere attraction? “Hey, so, like I said, I’ve got chores to do. You can hang around if you want,” she said, “What’s wrong? You look like you’re in pain.”

“Nothing,” he replied, “I was just thinking.” 

“About?”

“You.”

“Wonderful!” she exclaims, “It’s just great to know that I cause you pain.” Jokingly, she adds, “You must be a masochist, staying with me for this long.”

Crowley smirks before throwing off the covers and moving to wrap his arms around her. She stares at him the whole time. “It’s not pain I feel when I’m around you Darling,” he says before kissing her.

She breaks the kiss, “What is it you feel then?”

Crowley’s not sure how to respond. Instead, he tries to change the subject, “Why are you staring at me like that?”

She smiles, “I’ve only ever seen you naked or in nice suits. The pajama thing is new for me; and that isn’t an answer!”

Crowley smirks again, “Well, Love, I’ve only ever seen you naked or wearing those bloody Winchesters’ shirts. I much prefer you in my clothing than in theirs.” He kisses her cheek.

“Hey! I don’t wear their clothes all of the time. They do sell plaid for women you know!”

“So you admit to wearing their clothes,” Crowley teases.

“Shut up!” she exclaims, smacking his arm playfully before wiggling out of his grasp. “Speaking of clothes, I need to do laundry.” She leaves the room and begins walking down the hall. Crowley follows her until she reaches the laundry room. “Really?” she exclaims, “How many times do I have to tell them not to just throw their dirty clothes in here?” She begins picking up clothes and sorting them into piles.

“Do those morons really expect you to do their laundry for them?” Crowley asks.

“No, they do the laundry sometimes. I just figured I’d do it this time since I’m here and they’re out hunting.”

“Those bloody Winchesters don’t deserve you,” Crowley says wrapping his arms around her and holding her back to his chest.

She laughs before her stomach growls loudly, “Ugh, I need to eat.” Crowley raises his hand, preparing to snap some breakfast into existence. “Don’t you dare,” she says, grabbing his hand, “I’ll cook some breakfast after I get the laundry started.”

“How many things do you have to do today?” he asks.

“Um, let’s see, I need to do the laundry, clean several rooms in the bunker, do inventory in the weapons room, clean and maintain said weapons, and Sam asked me to organize the library if I get a chance.”

“How can those morons expect you to do that all on your own?”

“They don’t, the only thing they asked me to do while they were gone was to organize the library. The other stuff is just what I had planned on doing while the boys were gone; before I caught you jacking off outside my door, that is.”

Crowley smiles, “Aren’t you glad you did though?” he kisses her ear.

“Mmm,” she hums in agreement. While she’s distracted, Crowley snaps his fingers. “What the Hell did you do this time?” she asks before noticing the three stacks of neatly folded clothing on the washing machine. “Did you seriously just do the laundry? And all of the plaid is sorted? Normally it takes me hours to sort Sam’s plaid from Dean’s. Thank you!” she says happily, turning around in his arms.

“Not just the laundry Love, all of your chores are done.”

“Really? Crowley, you’re too good to me,” she leans in to kiss him again.

“I told you Love, I can give you almost anything you want; all you have to do is ask.”

“I’m afraid to ask for too much, you might steal my soul while I’m not looking,” she jokes.

“Only if you want me to steal it,” he responds.

“Right now, I want breakfast,” she says, “You didn’t zap it into existence did you? I was looking forward to cooking this morning.” She wiggles out of his arms again.

“Of course not, Love,” Crowley says. Y/N leaves the room, heading for the kitchen. Quietly, he snaps his fingers, making the food he had created disappear before following after her.

Upon reaching the kitchen, she begins gathering the ingredients she needs to make pancakes along with some extra eggs and bacon. Crowley leans himself against the counter and watches as she measures, sifts, and mixes. Her movements are mesmerizing and Crowley loses himself in thought. Crowley can hear her speaking to him, but can’t quite make out her words. “Hello, Crowley, anybody home?” she asks, pulling him out of thought.

“Yes Love, sorry, what were you saying?”

“Well, I was going to ask you how many eggs you wanted; but now I’m starting to wonder if you’re ok. Is something wrong? You seem a little off today.”

“Nothing’s wrong, Love. Just a little tired is all,” Crowley smirked, teasingly adding, “Someone was snoring very loudly last night.”

“Hey! I don’t snore,” she protests as she begins pouring pancake batter into a hot pan on the stove.

“Oh, Love, you’re adorable when you lie.”

“One, I’m not lying, I don’t snore; and two, if I was snoring, it’s your fault for making me exhausted,” she complains. “And I’m not adorable,” she mumbles. One of her hands swipes across her forehead as she pushes a fallen piece of hair out of her eyes. She leaves a trail of pancake batter across her face. Crowley reaches out to wipe it away. She’s so beautiful, no matter what she’s doing. Though she’s most beautiful when she’s doing me! Crowley laughs at the thought.

“What’s so funny?” she asks.

“Nothing Darling, just an inside joke.”

“Oh? Would you like to put that joke inside me?” she asks.

Fuck, she’s as dirty as I am. Crowley thinks to himself before feeling slightly offended. “Oy! Did you just call my penis a joke?”

“No, but you can put that inside me too if you like!” her words cause Crowley to growl softly. He can feel himself getting hard. Her level of sass only turned him on more.

Crowley moves behind her as she cooks. His arms wrap around her waist and his chin rested on her shoulder, “You’d like that wouldn’t you?” He begins to rock her body from side to side as he kisses the sweet spot behind her ear.

“Mmm,” she moans in agreement, “but after breakfast. Did you decide on how many eggs you want?” she places the bacon in a skillet before flipping yet another pancake out of the pan and replacing it with more batter.

“Two eggs; scrambled.”

“Scrambled,” she repeats, “just like your brain this morning.”

“I’ll show you what it’s like to have a scrambled brain,” Crowley growls, “I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t be able to think straight.”

“Crowley,” she gasps. His hands trail to the hem of her shirt and move up to feel the skin underneath. She continues cooking in an attempt to ignore him, but he can tell she’s struggling.

All of the sudden, her cell phone rings. She pulls it out of the pocket of the shirt she’s wearing. She pushes a button before raising the phone to her ear, “Hello?” She pauses, “Oh, hey Sam! Hang on a second, I’m cooking breakfast so I’m going to put you on speaker.” Bloody Moose getting in the way, I should just hang up the phone. She removes the phone from her ear before pushing a button and putting the phone on the counter. She turns around to make a “shhh” motion at him and then asks, “Ok Sam, what’s up?” Crowley decided he would follow her instruction to be quite, but that didn’t mean he let her stay quiet. His hand trails up to her breast and begins kneading.

“Dean and I just wanted to let you know that the hunt’s going well and that we’re almost done with the list. We’ve only got one demon left to gank,” Sam’s voice comes through the phone.

“That’s great Sam,” she says pushing Crowley’s hand away, “No major injuries I trust?”

“Nope, nothing so far, but you can never be too careful,” Sam replies.

“Knock on wood,” she says back. The risk of Sam hearing is making Crowley harder. He thrusts his hips forward, pressing himself against her ass. She inhales sharply, trying to wiggle away from him while she continues cooking.

“Yeah, so, hopefully we’ll be able to take care of the demon tonight and be back at the bunker by tomorrow afternoon. Is everything ok at the bunker?” Sam’s voice is grating to Crowley’s ears. One of Crowley’s hands moves back to Y/N’s breast, the fingers of the other rub the skin under the waistband of her panties. He thrust his hips forward again and she struggles to contain a moan.

“Of course it is Sam, why would anything weird be going on here? Everything here is fine!” the words spill quickly from her lips.

“Are you sure, Y/N, you sound strange,” Sam’s worried voice comes through the phone.

“Like I said Sam, everything’s fine!” she replies as Crowley continues to thrust his hips against her.

“Um, ok,” Sam says.

With this, Crowley reaches down to Y/N’s clit and pinches it between the knuckles of his pointer and middle fingers. She yelps loudly. Crowley knows that Sam heard it and so does Y/N. Her hand flies up to cover her mouth whispering, “Shit!”

“Y/N, seriously, what’s going on?” Sam asks in a worried tone.

“Uh, n-nothing,” she stutters, “it’s … it’s the bacon grease, it popped and I burned my arm. I need to go Sam, I have a lot of things cooking and I need to concentrate.”

“Oh, ok, well, we’ll see you – ” Sam begins, but she cuts him off.

“Yep! See you guys tomorrow, ok, bye!” she says quickly in a high pitched voice before hanging up the phone. She pushes Crowley’s arms away from her harshly before turning around, “Crowley, what the fuck?”

“Sorry Love, I couldn’t help it; you’re just too tempting,” he replies.

“Fuck you,” she says.

“Well, if that’s what you want,” he whispers, his hands grab her thighs and he picks her up.

Her legs wrap around his waist, “What about breakfast?”

Crowley’s fingers snap, causing the breakfast to finish cooking and become plated. The dirty dishes are washed and stowed in their proper place. “It’ll still be hot when we’re done,” he says, carrying her to the table before setting her down.

“I’m still hungry,” she complains, but she’s tugging at the hem of his shirt.

“Hungry for food, or for me?” Crowley asks.

“Fuck,” she moans as she tries to tug his shirt up. Crowley pulls his shirt over his head and pushes his pants down quickly, his cock springing free. Her hands reach down to stroke him, causing him to thrust toward her. His fingers hook under the waistband of her panties and pull them down, she lifts her hips off the table to help him. “Crowley, this isn’t very sanitary. People eat here you know,” she scolds, but she doesn’t sound very angry.

“We’ll clean it up later,” he growls. Desperate to touch her, he takes the fabric of her shirt in his hands and tears it down the front. Buttons fly in all directions and she gasps. Crowley practically rips the shirt from her body.

“Crowley, your shirt!”

“I’ll get you a new one,” he says before tugging at the hair band that wraps around her braid. His fingers shake out her braid before twisting in her hair. He pulls her face close to him and kisses her deeply, her tongue fighting him for dominance. Her hands grab his hips and pull him towards her. His cock is hard and throbbing, “I need you,” he moans.

“Then take me,” she replies. Crowley growls, his hand moves to her chest and gently pushes her backwards until she’s resting on her elbows, looking up at him. Her pupils are blown with lust as her eyes flick downward. She sucks her bottom lip between her teeth and nibbles at the skin. He follows her gaze to where their bodies meet. His dripping cock is prodding at her entrance. She’s soaking wet. They both watch as Crowley disappears inside her, both moaning at the feeling. She’s warm, and wet, and tight around him. He pulls back and they both watch as he reappears. Crowley thrusts in and out, in and out, in and out. The sounds they make fill the room. “Fuck, Crowley,” she moans, as she lays flat on the table. One hand fists in her hair, the other grabs the edge of the table, knuckles turning white.

Crowley grips her hips tightly and begins thrusting harder, grunting loudly with each thrust. “Y/N,” he growls her name as she writhes beneath him. His thrusts are so hard that the table begins to slide across the floor. He wraps one arm around her waist and lifts her from the table, the new angle only increasing the pleasure they both felt. With his free hand, he gripped the edge of the table and pulled it towards him. As soon as he lets go of the table, however, it continues to slide away from him. “Fuck it,” he growls, scooping Y/N up in his arms before using his powers to push the table across the floor until it hits the wall. He lays her back down and continues where he left off. Both of her hands tangle in her hair as she writhes and moans his name. “You’ve imagined this haven’t you? When you’re alone at night, touching yourself, you think about me fucking you like this, don’t you?”

“Yes, Crowley,” she moans.

Crowley grabs her hips and lifts them up again, allowing him to enter her at the angle that had driven them both crazy a few moments ago. “What else do you imagine when you touch yourself?” he questions. She cries out, breathing heavily, but doesn’t speak. “If you don’t tell me, I can’t make your fantasies come true, can I?” he growls at her.

“Crowley, I … I’ve imagined you fucking me on a table, just like this,” she sighs. “I’ve thought about you fucking me against a wall,” she moans. “I want you to take me against the bookshelves in the library,” she grunts. “I want you to bend me over a table and take me from behind,” she cries out. “I want you in the shower. I want you in the Impala. I want to ride you while you’re chained up in the dungeon downstairs. Fuck, Crowley, I just want you to fuck me!” she screams as her walls clench down on him. Her words and the feeling of her tightening around him cause him to explode inside her as he thrusts deeper and deeper. Her back arches off the table and they both cry out each other’s names.

She stills, hands still fisted in her hair, her breathing is heavy. Crowley moans her name and traces his fingers down her body, trying to be gentle after having been so rough. As he looks down on her in this moment, he realizes how he truly feels about her. If a demon can love, then this is it. He wants to tell her but can’t find the words. She doesn’t love you, you bloody fool. You’re a demon and she’s perfect, she deserves better than a monster. Besides, you heard what she said; she just wants you to fuck her. That isn’t love; she doesn’t want you to love her. Crowley thinks to himself, but the way she looks up at him gives him a sense of hope.

Crowley pulls out of her slowly, still trying his best to be gentle. “How do you feel?” he asks, helping her to sit up.

“Amazing,” she replies before kissing him, “so, what’s next? The boys will be back tomorrow and I want to make the most of the time we have left together.”

“We’ve only just finished and you already want more,” he chuckles, “What about breakfast Love?”

“Oh, right, I forgot,” she blushes. After all the things she’d just said to him, it’s the fact that she forgot about breakfast that makes her blush. She drove him crazy.

He kisses her before resting his forehead against hers, “I told you I’d fuck you so hard that you wouldn’t be able to think straight.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a couple requests for a fourth part to Alone at Last, so here you go!

Warnings: Smut, cursing

Fic:

Your POV

You woke up in your bed, alone; you had thought that Crowley might be there given that he had woken up next to you for the last few days. Your body was sore after the events of yesterday, but it didn’t bother you. As you turned over, you find a black dress shirt with a note pined to it. The shirt smells like Crowley, and you love it.

A replacement shirt, just as I promised.

~ Crowley

 

You slip on the shirt and pick up your panties from the floor before slipping them on as well. As you open the door, the smell of breakfast hits your nose and you follow the scent to the kitchen. “Good morning,” you say as you round the corner, but what you see makes you stop in your tracks, “boys.” Sam and Cas sit at the kitchen table while Dean cooks breakfast at the stove. You’re beginning to regret putting on Crowley’s shirt. 

They all wish you a good morning before Dean begins to question you, “Were you expecting someone?”

“What? No,” you respond.

“Then why did you seem surprised when you saw us? Who else did you expect to find making you breakfast?” Dean asks as his eyes narrow at you.

You sit down at the table, “No one, I just didn’t expect to see Cas here with you.”

“Uh huh,” Dean says suspiciously.

“Anything interesting happen while we were away?” Sam asks.

“Not really,” you respond, “I was able to get a bunch of chores done, but that’s about it.” At that moment, you felt another presence in the room. You turn to see Crowley leaning against the counter looking suave as ever.

“What’s for breakfast?” he asks.

“What is he doing here?” you practically growl. You’re afraid that the boys will put the puzzle pieces together and realize what you had been doing with Crowley.

“That’s unnecessarily harsh, Love,” Crowley replies.

“We called him here,” Sam says, “the hunt went surprisingly well so we decided we owed him a ‘thank you.’”

“See, I’m a trustworthy bloke,” Crowley says.

“When it suits you,” Dean mumbles, “ok, thanks Crowley, you can go now.”

“Oh, I rather think I’d like to stay,” Crowley says, “it’s been too long since I’ve spent time here.” He looks directly at you as he says the last part.

The five of you sit around the breakfast table as Sam, Dean, and Cas describe the events of the hunt. You try to listen to what the boys are telling you, but you mostly find yourself wishing Crowley would stop looking at you and just go away.

After what seems like forever, breakfast finally ends and Crowley decides to leave. “Where did you get that shirt?” Sam asks.

“It was just something I found while doing laundry,” you respond.

“Funny,” Sam says, “looks a lot like Crowley’s.”

“Yeah, and it smells faintly of sulfur too,” Dean adds, “you’re sleeping with him aren’t you?”

“What? No,” you respond a little too quickly.

“Yes you are!” Dean says, “You’re a terrible liar!” Your face heats up and you’re sure it’s bright red. “Don’t worry, we’re not judging. I mean, Cas kissed a demon, Sam slept with a demon, Hell, I was a demon.” Dean says.

You cross your arms on the table and burry your face in them. “So, how was it?” Sam asks.

“You don’t want to know,” you mumble.

“That bad?” Sam asks.

“Or that good,” Dean chimes in.

“I hate you guys,” you groan.

“No you don’t,” Sam says.

“Come on, was it worth selling his soul for?” Dean asks.

“That’s it,” you say as you push yourself away from the table, “I’m done. I’ll be in my room if anyone needs me.”

You begin to walk towards your room and you hear Dean yelling after you, “Yeah, we’ll be sure to let Crowley know!” Great, this was one more thing they could make fun of you for; like you needed that. You swing your door open to find Crowley waiting there for you with a smirk on his face. You slam the door shut as quickly as possible.

“Did those barely functioning morons pick up on the clues I left them?” Crowley asks.

“Yes, they did. Thanks for that,” you say angrily.

“Well, at least they know so there’s no awkward sneaking around phase,” Crowley says as he wraps his arms around you. You laugh and roll your eyes before you lean up to kiss him. His hands begin to roam your body, slipping under your shirt to trace patterns on your skin. Your hands wrap in his hair and around his back. “You look beautiful in my shirt by the way,” Crowley whispers in your ear, “though I think it would look better lying on the floor.”

You moan and begin to loosen his tie. His fingers move to unbutton your shirt as you try to push his jacket off his shoulders. Crowley removes your shirt and leaves you in only your panties. His fingers move to unbutton his own shirt as you unbuckle his belt and undo his pants, pushing them down around his ankles. Crowley kicks off his shoes and removes his socks before kicking his pants to the side. You shimmy out of your panties and kick them to the side before pushing Crowley’s boxers down. He’s half hard and you take him in your hand, pumping a few times before beginning to drop to your knees.

“Not here,” Crowley says, grabbing your shoulders. He helps you to stand up straight and wraps his arms around you before snapping his fingers. You feel the earth shift and in an instant, you’re straddling Crowley in the back seat of a car.

“Are we in the Impala? Dean will kill us,” you say, wide eyed.

“As I recall,” Crowley says, “this was one of the fantasies you told me about as I fucked you on the kitchen table. Did you happen to tell them about that little encounter?”

“No!” you exclaim, “And they will never find out. Do we have an understanding?”

“I won’t tell if you won’t, deal?” Crowley asks and you crash your lips into his, “I’ll take that as a yes.” You wrap your hand around his cock again and begin pumping. He gets harder and harder with each thrust of your hand. Crowley moans your name over and over. You begin to feel yourself getting wet. One of Crowley’s hands moves to grope your breast while the other moves down to your clit, causing you to moan and press yourself towards his hand.

Your lips ghost along his jaw before you begin to leave hot, open mouthed kisses along his neck and shoulder. Two of Crowley’s fingers dip inside of you and you let out a needy moan. His fingers slip out of you and move up to his mouth, his tongue swirls around the digits as he gives an approving moan, “You taste wonderful, Love.”

“I need you,” you say breathlessly. Crowley grabs your hips and helps you position yourself over him. He helps you to lower yourself onto him, causing you both to moan as he stretches you out. His hands guide you up and down, causing him to slide in and out of you. You want to move faster, but his strong grip on your hips prevents you from escaping the slow pace he’s set. “Crowley,” you moan next to his ear before you begin to suck the skin of his neck between your teeth. At the sound of your voice, Crowley’s hips thrust up to meet yours, sending him deep inside of you. He does this over and over, causing the car to rock with his movements.

“Crowley,” you moan again and he lets your hips move faster as he continues thrusting into you. One of his hands leaves your hips and trails down to your clit, rubbing harsh circles around it. You’re getting closer and closer to climax. You can feel the knot in your stomach tighten, almost to the point of snapping.

“Cum for me,” Crowley commands, and with one final thrust, you do just that. Your walls slam down around him, gripping at him tightly as he continues thrusting in and out of you until he finds his own release. You both moan each other’s names breathlessly. Crowley’s hands slip around to your back and hold you close to him as you both try to catch your breath. “We should get out of here,” Crowley says, “I don’t need to give him anymore reason to kill me than he already has.” With a snap of Crowley’s fingers, the world shifts again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:Any chance we get another part of Alone At Last? Maybe he could keep wondering about her feelings towards him and become nicer and nicer until she stops him and asks what is wrong with him and they sort it out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: E/C stands for your eye color.

Warnings: Fluff, smut (kinda rough, but not too bad), I think that’s it

Fic:

Crowley’s POV

Crowley sat on his throne trying to listen to some demon or another spew its plea for a promotion, but he couldn’t concentrate. Images of Y/N kept appearing in his head and drawing his attention.

“Sire, is something wrong?” One of Crowley’s minions asks.

Crowley just growls as he stands and walks towards the door. “Throw him back on the rack,” Crowley says, frustrated. 

“Wait, but -” the demon begins, but Crowley doesn’t hear the rest. He slams the door behind him and walks off towards his bedroom. Images of her kept appearing in his mind and the only way to stop it was to actually have her here.

She was infuriating. Somehow, she managed to get stuck in his head and stay there. Somehow, he’d managed to actually have feelings for her. No other creature had ever made him feel this way, it was maddening. His lack of self control when it came to his thoughts about her frustrated him to no end. He needed to see her, now. 

Crowley snaps his fingers and in the blink of an eye she’s standing before him. “Hello darling,” he says before stopping to examine the state she was in. Her clothes are tattered and covered with blood. “What the bloody Hell happened?” he asks as his hands fly towards her and begin to search her for wounds, “Are you hurt?”

“What did you do that for?” she asks, irritation leaking into her voice, “We were in the middle of a hunt. So help me, if Sam or Dean get hurt because you zapped me here I’ll –”

“You’ll what?” Crowley asks firmly, but not harshly either.

“I don’t know,” she says, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. 

“Don’t worry about moose and squirrel. They’re grown men, they can handle themselves,” Crowley says as he runs his thumb across her cheek bone.

“Why am I here?” She asks as she turns to examine the room, “Wait, where am I? Did you drag me to Hell? Crowley, I can’t be here.”

“Well, I didn’t drag you per se, but yes, you are in Hell; and why can’t you be here exactly?” Crowley asks with a smirk on his face. 

“Because I’m a hunter, because I run around with the Winchesters, because the majority of your minions probably want me dead,” she lists. Her breathing is quick as if she’s panicking.

“Y/N, I’m the King remember? As long as you’re with me, none of them can so much as look in your direction if you don’t want them to,” Crowley says as he reaches out to stroke her face. He snaps his fingers to repair her tattered clothing and clean the blood from her. She seems to calm a little and Crowley wraps his arms around her, holding her close to him. “I’ve got something for you,” Crowley whispers in her ear, “I think you’ll like it.”

“What is it?” she asks as she rolls her eyes. Crowley snaps his fingers, a box appears on the floor. “Wow,” she says, “you kept your clothes on! That’s not what I was expecting.” Crowley chuckles and gestures to the box; inviting her to open it. She kneels down on the floor next to the box and lifts the lid only to find it empty, to her eyes anyway. “Um …” she says slowly, “… why did you give me an empty box?”

“It’s not empty Love,” Crowley says. She narrows her eyes at him as if she suspects he’s lying, but reaches her hand into the box anyway. When her hand meets the content of the box her facial expression changes to one of surprise.

“Is this what I think it is?” she asks with a wide smile. She reaches into the box with both hands and scoops out the tiny hellhound puppy, holding it tight to her chest.

“Would you like to see him?” Crowley asks and she nods vigorously. He pulls a glasses case out of his pocket and pulls the glasses out. He opens them and holds them out to Y/N. She places them on her nose and her eyes widen.

“He’s adorable!” she practically squeals, “Well, as adorable as a hellhound can be. Thank you Crowley, I already love him. Does he have a name?” She kisses him chastely before returning her attention to the puppy.

“I was thinking Romeo, you know, because of Juliet,” Crowley says, “but he’s yours, so obviously you get to choose the name.”

“Hmm,” she begins, “I like the idea of ‘Romeo’, but I think I have another name in mind that I like better.”

“What’s that?” Crowley asks, afraid of the next words that are going to come out of her mouth.

“What about ‘Growley’?” she asks.

“Don’t you dare.”

“Too late, it’s already done. I think it’s cute.”

“He’s not supposed to be cute; he’s supposed to protect you when I can’t be there to do so.”

“Why can’t he be cute and protect me? Besides, with a name so close to yours it’ll remind me of you.”

Crowley groans loudly and pinches the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, squeezing his eyes closed tight, “Remind me why I love you again?”

“Wait, what?” Y/N asks, “Crowley, is that why you’ve been so nice to me?”

Crowley looks at her in terror. He hadn’t meant for those words to pass his lips, ever. Sure, she seemed to enjoy his company, but she would never stoop so low as to fall in love with a demon, would she?

“I … I …” Crowley stammered at a loss for words. What the Hell is going on? Crowley thinks to himself. He had never been this dumbfounded about how to form a response. Y/N leans down to place the puppy on the floor and he runs out of the room and disappears down the hall. She takes the glasses off and puts them on a night stand before she moves closer to him and places one of her hands against his cheek, her other on his shoulder. Crowley tries to avoid her Y/E/C eyes as she leans in closer to him. Her lips ghost over his stubble covered jaw line and stop when her lips meet the shell of his ear.

“I love you too,” she whispers before kissing her way back across his jaw. Crowley pushes her away slightly before hooking a finger under her chin and lifting her eyes to meet his.

“You do?” he asks. 

“Of course I do,” she says, “I just didn’t think you’d feel the same way. I figured you had others, so why would you love me?”

“Others?” Crowley asks, “No, absolutely not. Y/N you’re the only one I think about, the only one I care about … if a demon can care about someone.” A small smile spreads across her face. “I want to be with you and only you,” Crowley says before he captures her lips with his. One of his hands wraps around the base of her neck while his other arm snakes around her waist and pulls her firmly against him. 

“Crowley,” she mumbles against his lips. Her hands travel over his chest and shoulders before moving to the back of his neck and through his hair. Crowley moves his lips to her neck and begins sucking on the skin, leaving marks as his hands move to the buttons of her shirt. He pushes the material from her shoulders and lets it fall to the floor. Y/N’s fingers begin loosening his tie and she tosses that to the floor as well. She pushes his jacket from his shoulders before she begins unbuttoning his shirt.

Crowley’s hands travel over her bare skin, feeling every inch that’s exposed to him. His hands trail up her back until they meet the clasp of her bra and in one swift movement, he unhooks it and pulls it from her body. He quickly pushes the now unbuttoned shirt from his shoulders and lets it pool on the floor with the other clothes. Y/N kicks off her shoes and toes off her socks, Crowley mirroring her before picking her up and carrying her to the bed.

He places her down on the edge and presses against her chest lightly until she’s lying back against the bed. Crowley leans over her and begins leaving kisses and hickies down her neck and along her collarbone. She moans and Crowley can feel himself getting harder with every sound she makes. His mouth moves down to her breasts, kissing one nipple before trailing kisses along her skin to the other one. He sucks the hardened bud into his mouth and swirls his tongue around it. One of his hands moves up to massage her other breast and roll the nipple between his fingers.

Y/N’s moans get louder and her hands twist into his hair, tugging him towards her gently. Crowley wants – no needs – to be inside her, but he wants to take his time. He wants to show her how much he loves her, how much she means to him. He continues to leave kisses down her body until he reaches the waistband of her pants. He quickly undoes them and pulls both her pants and panties down and tosses them aside.

His lips move to her inner thigh, leaving kisses up one leg and then the other before finally running the flat of his tongue over her slit. She moans loudly and her hips lift off the bed. “You’re so wet, Y/N,” he growls against her thigh. She moans in response. Crowley smirks against her thigh; he loved the sounds he could pull from her. His lips wrap around her clit and he sucks it into his mouth. Her hips buck up from the bed again so he uses his hands to press her back down. 

He grazes his teeth along her sensitive bud and it causes her to writhe on the bed. One of her hands fists in the sheets, the other twists into his hair. Crowley removes one of his hands from her hip and moves it down to her folds. He slicks two fingers in her juices before sliding them easily inside her. 

“Crowley,” she groans as Crowley pumps his fingers in and out of her a few times before curling them to hit that spot that drives her crazy. Crowley watches her through his lashes as she writhes on the bed and fists the sheets, her head thrown back in ecstasy. The sight makes Crowley smile against her skin even though his pants are becoming unbearably tight. He begins pumping his fingers faster before adding another. He sucks on her clit just a little harder and brings her close to orgasm. He can feel her tightening around his fingers. He curls his fingers against that spot inside her one last time and it draws her into orgasm. She shouts his name loudly as she cums. Her walls clutch at his fingers greedily and he continues pumping his fingers in and out slowly, helping her ride out her orgasm.

Crowley watches as her breathing becomes steady and her fist slowly goes lax. She sits up on the bed as Crowley stands. Her fingers go directly to his belt, unbuckle it, and pull it from its loops. Crowley undoes his trousers and pushes them down quickly followed by his boxers. His cock springs free, finally escaping its confines.

In one swift movement, Crowley wraps an arm around Y/N’s waist and pulls her to the top of the bed, placing her head on the pillows. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer to her, finding his lips and grazing her teeth along the bottom one. She pulls away slightly, smirking as she looks up at him.

She wraps a leg around his waist and all of the sudden he finds himself flat on his back against the bed with Y/N straddling him. Normally he was the dominant one, but he loved it when she took control like this. She rocks her hips against him, giving him some friction, but not enough. Her lips move down to his ear. “I love you Crowley,” she whispers before tugging his earlobe between her teeth. She kisses across his jaw and down his neck. Here and there, she leaves marks on him, showing that he’s just as much hers as she is his. She continues kissing down his chest until she reaches one of his nipples. She sucks it into her mouth and flicks it with her tongue before doing the same to the other. All the while, she continues grinding against him.

Crowley reaches his hands down and takes holds of her hips. She smiles at him as he helps to lift her hips high enough so that he can slide into her. Crowley groans at the tight, wet feeling of being inside her. Y/N’s head lolls back as Crowley fills and stretches her. Her hands come to rest against Crowley’s chest, supporting her as she begins to lift and roll her hips slowly. She slides him almost completely out of her before pushing him all the way back in. Over and over she does this, very slowly. So slowly it’s driving Crowley insane, she’s doing it on purpose.

With a frustrated growl, Crowley flips her onto her back and thrusts into her roughly. She lets out a little squeal as he flips her, followed by a loud moan as he thrusts into her. He wraps his hand in her hair and tugs it to the side, exposing her neck. He leaves hot, wet, open mouthed kisses up her neck as he continues thrusting in and out of her. “I was so good to you and you repay me by teasing me?” he mumbles against her skin with a chuckle.

She laughs too before mumbling, “I’m sorry, my King.” The phrase only makes Crowley thrust faster. He reaches down and grabs one of her legs, wrapping it around his waist and giving him a better angle to thrust at. Her hands reach up to his back and her nails dig into his skin, just hard enough to leave red trails down his shoulders and back.

Crowley’s thrusts become less controlled as he gets closer to climax and he knows she’s close too. Her lips are parted and her back is arched off the bed. Her walls clench around him and she moans his name loudly as she cums. A few more thrusts bring Crowley over the edge with her. His cock pulses as he spills himself inside her. “Y/N,” he groans over and over. Her arms wrap around him and pull him down to her as he struggles to regain his breath. He rests his forehead against hers before kissing her slowly, his tongue running against her lips before exploring her mouth.

Slowly, Crowley pulls out of her and moves to lay by Y/N’s side. She turns on her side and lets her finger’s run mindless patterns across Crowley’s chest. Crowley wraps his arms around her and pulls her close; resting her head on his chest, her legs tangled with his. He pulls the sheets up around them and holds her tightly. “I love you Crowley,” she mumbles against his skin as she snuggles in closer to him.

Crowley pushes a strand of hair behind her ear. “I love you too Y/N,” he says before kissing the top of her head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley zaps the reader to his throne room where he asks her to marry him and smut ensues.

Warnings: Smut, fluff, I think that’s it.

Fic:

You sit at a table in the bunker, reading up on information for your next hunt, when suddenly the world shifts. The next thing you know, you’re standing in Crowley’s throne room. Crowley sits on his throne watching you as you try to orient yourself.

“Crowley, we’ve talked about this, remember? You’re supposed to warn me before you do that. I was working on some important research for my next hunt,” you say, though you’re not exactly angry about having an excuse to get away from research.

“That would remove the element of surprise, Love,” he responds.

“So, why am I here?” you ask with a smile.

“Does a man have to have an excuse to see the woman he loves?” Crowley asks.

“When he’s dragging her to Hell in order to see her, yes he does,” you say as you walk towards him. You place your hand lightly on his shoulder and let your fingers trail across his chest as you walk a circle around him. “You can always come visit me in the bunker you know,” you tell him.

Crowley catches your wrist and holds you in place. “I wouldn’t want those bloody Winchesters in the way,” Crowley says, “speaking of which, how are they doing with a hellhound in the house?” A small smirk settles across his face.

“Oh, they love you for that,” you say sarcastically. Crowley chuckles as he stands from his throne and wraps his arms around you.

“Not as much as you love me I assume,” he says.

“Never,” you say before he presses his lips to yours. His tongue thrusts into your mouth and maps out every bit of you. His hands press against the small of your back and the nape of your neck. You wrap your arms around his neck and card your fingers through his hair.

After a few moments, he pulls away from you. “There’s something I need to show you,” he says.

“And what’s that?” you ask.

“Sit,” Crowley says, gesturing to his throne. You raise a questioning eyebrow at him, but follow his instructions none the less. You sit down and Crowley moves to stand by your left elbow. “What do you see?” he asks.

“I’m not Simba you know,” you say in response.

Crowley chuckles, “Really, what do you see?”

“Fine,” you say, deciding to play along with his stupid game even though you don’t have any clue what he’s trying to get at, “I see a hall with stone pillars on each side, but other than that, I see an empty room. There, are you happy now?”

Crowley just smiles at you. “Would you like to know what I see?” he asks, you nod your consent for him to continue. “I see a queen,” he says.

“What, are you naming me as your successor or something?” you ask skeptically.

“Not exactly,” he says, “you didn’t let me finish. As I was saying, I see a queen. An army of demons at her command. A hall full of subjects bowing down to her and following her every whim. Her king by her side.” Crowley’s words trail off and the hall becomes silent. Your breathing becomes quick and shallow. If he was saying what you thought he was saying…

Crowley kneels down beside you and pulls something out of his pocket. Your heart pounds in your chest and your hands grip the arm rests of the throne tightly. “Y/N, I’d like you to be my queen, if you’d have me,” he says as he opens a box containing a silver band with a heart shaped ruby set into it.

You swallow hard and your hands shake, nerves getting the better of you. “Yes,” you whisper. You’re afraid that if you try to say more, you’ll just mess it up. A grin spreads across Crowley’s face as he reaches up to kiss you. He pulls away from you to slip the ring on your left ring finger. Crowley stands and offers you a hand, which you accept. He pulls you up into his arms and crashes his lips against yours. Your hands grip the lapels of his suit jacket as he wraps his arms tightly around you, drawing you close to him.

“I love you, my Queen,” he mumbles against your lips. Your lips part and his tongue slips into your mouth. He tastes like whiskey and Crowley. Your fingers move to his tie and loosen it before pulling it from his neck. He smiles against your lips as his hands slip up under your shirt, his callused fingertips brushing against your skin. You break away from him long enough to allow him to pull your shirt over your head. As soon as the material is separated from your body, your hands fly to the buttons of Crowley’s shirt. You undo all of the buttons and un-tuck his shirt from his pants before pushing both his shirt and suit jacket from his body. Crowley wraps his arms around your body and holds you close before pressing his lips to yours again.

His hands slide up your back to the clasp of your bra and unhook it before dragging the material from your body. One of his hands wraps in your hair and tugs your head to the side gently, exposing your neck. He leaves kisses along your shoulder and up your neck before sucking on the spot where your neck meets your shoulder. One of his hands reaches up and takes hold of your breast. He massages the flesh and tugs at the nipple. You drag your nails down his back. When you reach the waistband of his pants, you let your hands trail around to his front and find his belt buckle.

You deftly unhook his belt buckle and pull the belt through the loops of his pants. Crowley pulls your hips against him, pressing his hard cock against your thigh. Your eyes flutter shut as you rock your hips against him, looking for any friction you can get. Crowley kicks his shoes off and toes off his socks before unbuttoning his pants and pushing both them and his boxers down to fall around his ankles, his hard cock springing free. He steps out of the pile of clothes and spins you around before sitting down on his throne. His hands reach up to grasp your hips and he pulls you towards him. You lean down to pull off your boots and socks before Crowley undoes your pants and pushes them and your damp panties down.

Crowley takes your hands and places them on his shoulders before he takes hold of your waist again. He draws you forward and helps to guide you onto his lap. “I love you Crowley,” you whisper before you begin leaving kisses across his chest and up his neck. You roll your hips, sliding his length along your folds and slicking him in your juices. Crowley groans against your shoulder, telling you that he wants to be inside you. You lift your hips high enough for him to enter you and he helps to guide you onto him. The moans that escape your lips as you lower yourself onto his length echo through the throne room. Crowley grunts as he bottoms out inside you.

You press your lips against his as you begin to lift and lower your hips slowly, sliding him in and out of you. Your walls grow tighter around him as he presses against your g-spot with every roll of your hips. Crowley twitches inside you and you break the kiss. Your hips begin to move faster. You smile down at him and admire the look of pleasure on his face and his disheveled hair as you ride his cock. Crowley grunts and groans as he twitches inside you. His grip on your hips tightens and you can tell he’s close as he begins to slightly thrust his hips towards you.

Crowley presses one of his thumbs against your clit and rubs slow circles around it. Your orgasm hits you hard, sending waves of pleasure through your body. Crowley reaches his climax at the same time you reach yours. His cock pulses as he spills ribbons of his seed inside you. The sounds that the two of you make reverberate through the empty room and echo even as the two of you become quiet. Your body falls lax against Crowley’s and his arms wrap around you. His heavy breaths caress your shoulder as you both try to steady your breathing. He sucks the skin of your neck between his teeth, leaving a mark.

“You should get back to the bunker,” Crowley says, “There’s research to be done, remember?” He smirks against your skin.

“You’re not getting rid of me that quickly. I’ve only just found out that I’m going to have a husband, and I plan on spending as much time with him as I can. Screw research,” you respond before pressing your lips to his.

Crowley smiles against your lips. “You can stay for as long as you wish, my Queen, as long as it’s me you’re screwing,” he mumbles against your lips. You roll your eyes at him, but press your body against his anyway as you deepen the kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 7 of the Alone At Last series and it’s about the reader and Crowley’s wedding. It switches between the Crowley’s POV and the readers, sorry if that annoys you.

Warnings: Alternating POVs, smut (2 scenes), oral, blindfolding

Fic:

Crowley’s POV

Crowley stands alone in front of his mirror, only dressed in his boxers, socks, and a half buttoned dress shirt. His fingers work at the buttons before he reaches for his tie, red to match Y/N’s dress. As soon as he finishes the knot, his phone rings, ‘Y/N’ flashing across the screen.

“What’s wrong Love?” Crowley asks.

“I … I need to talk to you,” she answers. Crowley’s thoughts run wild. Perhaps, after all this time, Y/N has finally come to her senses and decided not to marry him after all. He wasn’t sure what he would do if she decided to leave him, on today of all days. “Could you come to my room?” she asks, not giving any clues as to what she wanted to talk about.

Snapping, his fingers, he appears in the room Y/N was using to get ready only to find it empty.

Your POV

Hidden in the bathroom, you wait anxiously for Crowley to get to your room. As soon as you hear the rustle of clothes, you crack the door tentatively. “Crowley, is that you?” you ask.

“Yes Love, what’s wrong?” he questions in return.

“I’m going to come out, but you have to close your eyes, ok? It’s bad luck to see me before I walk down the aisle,” you tell him. Crowley promises to keep his eyes closed and you decide it’s safe to go to him. When you see him, you notice he’s only half dressed. For some reason, it calms you to know that he was deliberately getting dressed instead of just snapping his fingers. You, on the other hand, hadn’t even started to get ready yet, your nerves were getting the better of you.

Your wedding was being held in Hell, demons everywhere. What if these demons decided to take the chance to kill you? What if they refused to accept a human as their queen and rebelled? What if you did something wrong and disgraced yourself or your new husband? What if you caused Crowley to lose his throne and he blamed you for the rest of his life? All these questions and more ran through your head like a broken record.

“Crowley, are you sure you want to do this?” you ask. You move to stand in front of him, taking his hand.

“I’ve never wanted anything more in my life,” Crowley answers, a smile crossing his lips for a brief moment, “You’re not getting cold feet are you?”

“I want to marry you,” you tell him, “But the closer I get, the more nervous I get.”

“There’s nothing to be nervous about,” he says, wrapping his arms around you.

“Yeah, I’m a hunter, you’re a demon, we’re getting married in Hell,” you say, “Why would I be nervous about any of that?”

“Do you love me?” Crowley questions.

“Well yes, but -” you begin, but Crowley cuts you off.

“But nothing,” Crowley states. His eyes flick open for just a second and you instantly cover them with your hand.

“I told you not to open your eyes,” you groan.

“Sorry Love,” Crowley laughs, “It’s just a silly superstition.”

“Just keep your eyes closed,” you request again.

“Fine,” Crowley says, “But it doesn’t matter anyway. I’m in love with you and from what I gather, you have similar feelings for me. No matter what happens, we’ll have each other. No demon, human, angel or bloody superstition will keep us apart.”

“Thank you,” you say, hugging him tightly, “I needed to hear that.” Crowley’s hands trail along your sides, feeling the fabric of your t-shirt.

“You should get dressed,” Crowley tells you, “It won’t be long before you’re walking down the aisle.” You smirk before wrapping his tie around your hand and pulling him in to kiss him. Crowley pulls you in closer, deepening the kiss. You card the fingers of your free hand through his hair, drawing a moan from his lips. “I need to get back to my room, they’ll be expecting us soon,” Crowley warns.

“They can wait,” you state as you guide Crowley to the edge of the bed and push him back until he’s sitting down, “This is our wedding. It starts when we say it starts.”

“See,” Crowley teases, “You’ll be a perfect queen. You’re already getting the hang of it.” You smirk as you straddle his lap, pressing your lips to his. Crowley’s fingers slip under the hem of your shirt and trace patterns on your skin. You start unbuttoning Crowley’s shirt and he pulls away.

“Love, if you think that me seeing you before the wedding is bad luck, this is worse,” Crowley warns.

“Just be quiet and keep your eyes closed,” you retort. He’s about to reply, but you keep him from speaking by crashing your lips against his.

You loosen his tie and pull it from his neck before you let it slip between your fingers. Crowley tugs at your shirt and you break the kiss long enough to pull your shirt over your head. Your lips meet Crowley’s neck and you begin leaving kisses down his chest as you finish unbuttoning his shirt. As you kisses go lower and lower on his body, you slip off his lap and settle on your knees.

“I wish I could see you,” Crowley groans as you run your hands up his thighs.

“You’ve seen me like this plenty of times,” you chide, “You’ve got an imagination, use it.” Crowley groans again as his head tips back. Before doing anything else, you quickly remove the rest of your clothes. You smirk to yourself as you hook your fingers in the elastic band of his boxers and tug them down, Crowley lifting his hips in order to help you.

You lay his boxers to the side and press his legs apart, settling between them before you take his half hard cock in your hand. Crowley hisses at the touch. You pump your hand over him a few times, bringing his cock to life before you lick a long, broad stripe up the underside of his cock.

“Y/N,” Crowley groans, his hand moving to wrap in your hair. You leave kitten licks around his tip before licking across his slit, collecting the precum that’s beaded there. Crowley moans and grips your hair tighter, begging you to take him into your mouth. You wrap your lips around his tip and suck lightly. “So good,” Crowley groans, “Always so good for me.”

You take more of him into your mouth, wrapping your hand around the part you can’t fit into your mouth. Crowley grunts as you begin bobbing your head, the sounds you draw from him making you wet. You watch as his hand fists in the sheets, his muscles tensing. Your core begins to ache. Slowly, you trail your free hand down your body until you reach your clit, rubbing circles around it in time with the bobbing of your head. You moan, sending vibrations down his length as you slide a finger into yourself.

“You’re touching yourself aren’t you Love?” Crowley groans. You hum in affirmation, Crowley moaning in approval. You slide another finger into yourself as you hollow your cheeks. Crowley grunts your name, his hips lifting from the bed as you draw him closer to his climax. You knew he was getting close and so were you. You pull your fingers from yourself before pulling off Crowley with an obscene ‘pop.’

“Y/N,” Crowley groans in disappointment, “Please.” You quickly stand from the floor and straddle Crowley’s lap, sinking down onto him. Crowley groans along with you as you quickly start moving. You drape your arms over his shoulders to support yourself as you begin lifting and lowering yourself over him, sliding his cock in and out of you. His hands take hold of your hips, guiding you. “You have no clue how glad I am to be marrying you,” Crowley says between groans.

You smirk before kissing him sloppily, your movements becoming faster as you near orgasm. Crowley’s cock twitches inside you as your name spills from his lips. That’s all it takes to set off your orgasm. Your walls clench down around him as his cock pulses, spilling himself inside you.

You rest your forehead against his as your breathing gets back to normal. “I love you,” you whisper.

“I love you too,” Crowley whispers back. His hands slip to your back and he presses the flat against your skin. “Still nervous?” he asks.

“A little,” you admit, “But I feel better now.”

“Good,” Crowley says before kissing you, “Now hurry up and get ready so I can finally call you my wife.” You laugh before leaving a chaste kiss on his lips.

You move from his lap and hand him his boxers and tie. “I can’t wait to see you walking down that aisle, even if it is on the arm of a winged rat,” Crowley tells you. He leans in and kisses you one last time before snapping his fingers and disappearing. Moving to the mirror, you realize the mess you had made of yourself, you needed to shower, do your hair and makeup, and get dressed. It would be so much easier if you had Crowley’s powers.

Your shower over, you wrap a towel around you start your makeup, taking more time than you normally would. Next, you blow out your hair before styling it. Finally, it’s time for the dress. You slip it on and find that you can’t reach your zipper very well. “Cas, I need help,” you say to the empty air. Sam, Dean, and Cas had been granted a temporary free pass in Hell specifically for this one day. Cas appears with the flap of wings.

“Are you ready?” Cas inquiries, “Crowley is waiting for you.”

“Almost,” you answer, “Can you zip me up?” Cas does as asked, the white dress adorned with red flowers fits perfectly. You do some final touches, putting on your jewelry and shoes before turning to Cas. "How do I look?“ you ask, nervously fidgeting with the flowers on your dress.

"Beautiful,” Cas responds, “I’m not sure a demon deserves you.” You smile at Cas’ reply. He waves his hand, making a bouquet of red and white flowers appear. Cas hands them to you and loops your arm through his. “Ready?” he asks. You nod in response.

Cas flaps his wings, taking you right outside the doors of the throne room. This was it. You take a deep breath as the doors open and Cas begins leading you down the aisle, Juliet and Growley walking before you, acting as your ring bearers. The room is packed with people, mostly demons, but the only person you can focus on is Crowley standing at the end of the aisle, waiting for you.

Crowley’s POV

Crowley stands at the end of the aisle, waiting for Y/N. His nerves were finally getting to him. Their encounter from before hadn’t been conventional nor traditional, but then again, neither was their relationship. Crowley fidgets with the cuff of his sleeve. He had been waiting for a while now and as time went by, he became increasingly afraid that she wouldn’t show up. Even so, there was no amount of time he wouldn’t wait for her.

The music playing in the hall changes, but Crowley doesn’t even realize. Dean taps him on the shoulder and points towards the doors. Crowley looks to where Dean’s pointing and there she is, beautiful as ever. She smiles at him as she gets closer and Crowley can tell he’s grinning like a fool, but he doesn’t care. Everything about her is perfect, even if her arm is linked with that bloody angel’s.

Juliet moves to sit beside Crowley and Growley moves to sit next to the spot where Y/N will stand. Finally, Cas and Y/N reach the end of the aisle. Cas takes the flowers from Y/N and hands her off, Crowley takes her hand almost greedily. “You’re beautiful,” Crowley whispers as Y/N moves to stand before him.

“You too,” she whispers back, making Crowley laugh.

Sam begins the ceremony. Unfortunately for Crowley, he’d have to spend the whole ceremony listening to Sam’s voice. Y/N had insisted that the person officiating the wedding not be a demon and Sam had offered to do it. It’s only when Sam reaches the vows that Crowley decides to listen.

“Crowley, you may now place the ring on Y/N’s finger and recite your vows,” Sam says. Crowley smiles before snapping, the ring disappearing from Juliet’s collar and appearing in his hand.

Crowley takes Y/N’s left hand in his before reciting his vows, “I, Crowley, take you, Y/N, just as you are, hunter and all, to be my wife. Loving everything I know about you along with everything that I don’t yet know. I will respect you and have faith in your judgments, promising to listen to you, my Queen, in every decision that I make. I promise to love and protect you through all our years, no matter what life nor death may have in store for us.” Crowley slips the ring onto Y/N’s finger before she begins her vows.

Your POV

“Y/N, you may now place the ring on Crowley’s finger and recite your vows,” Sam tells you. You’re about to turn around and untie the ring from Growley’s collar, but Crowley snaps his fingers first, making the ring appear in your hand. You smile, silently thanking him.

You take a deep breath and take his left hand before you begin your vows, “I, Y/N, take you, Crowley, as my husband, just as you are, with your faults and your strengths. I promise to stand by your side, with you as my King. I will help you when you need help and advise you when you need advising. I will love you and cherish you, despite what fate may have in store for us, because you are the person I have chosen to spend my existence with, both in life and death.” You slip the ring on his finger, his expression happier than you had ever seen it be.

“You may now kiss the bride!” Sam announces. Crowley wraps an arm around your waist and pulls you flush against him. His gaze holds yours for a moment before you close the distance between you. His lips move against yours, the sound of clapping and cheering filling the room.

The wedding had gone better than you had hoped. No rebellions had sparked, you hadn’t disgraced yourself or Crowley, and no one had attempted to kill Sam, Dean, or Cas. Taking you by the hand, Crowley leads you back up the aisle, cheers and applauds all around.

The reception is held in a large ball room near the throne room. There is a large buffet table set out with all of your favorite foods laid out. A large wedding cake sits at the end of the buffet, white frosting with red flowers and green vines and leaves.

Music starts up as the wedding guests flood into the room. You and Crowley take your places at the center of the main table before the speeches and toasts begin. After a time, you have your first dance with Crowley, starting the real party. You spend the rest of the night dancing with Crowley, Cas, Sam, or Dean until it’s time to cut the cake.

“Don’t you dare smash cake in my face,” you warn him as the two of you cut the cake together. You cut two pieces, one for Crowley and one for you. Crowley picks up a bite sized piece of cake on his fork and holds it out for you. You take a bite, the taste perfection, before you hold out a fork full of cake for Crowley. He leans in and takes the fork in his mouth, a bit of frosting left behind on the corner of his mouth. You pull him in and kiss him, licking the frosting from his lips. Crowley pulls away, a smile across his lips.

“I love you,” he whispers.

“I love you too,” you whisper back.

The two of you spend a while longer at the reception before you decide to slip away. You tug Crowley’s hand, leading him down the hall towards your room. Crowley pulls you back, kissing you before you can drag him further down the hall. When you finally reach your room, Crowley shuts the door and pulls you to him, his lips moving against yours. His hands move to the zipper of your dress and pull it down; his lips meet your neck and instantly begin leaving marks.

“Where should we go for our honeymoon?” you ask. Honestly you hadn’t even thought about it, you were too nervous about how your wedding would go.

“Anywhere you want,” Crowley responds, “But I have a favor to repay first.”

“And what favor is that?” you inquire.

“Keep your eyes closed,” Crowley tells you. A smirk crosses your lips, but you do as asked. Crowley lets your dress slip down your body, pooling on the floor with the rustle of cloth. His hands trace up from your lace covered hips to your breasts. He takes one breast in his hand and his other hand moves away from your body.

The suspense of when and where he’ll touch you again starts to get to you. You peek one eye open, just barely able to see him palming himself through his pants.

“I said, keep your eyes closed,” Crowley growls. You mumble a sorry and squeeze your eyes shut. Crowley’s touch disappears altogether, much to your dismay. You hear his clothing rustle before a silky strip of cloth covers your eyelids. He wraps the material around your head and ties it off, making a blindfold. “Just tell me if you want me to stop, ok Love?” Crowley asks. You nod in understanding and Crowley’s hands move back to your body.

Crowley unhooks your bra and lets it fall to the floor before you reach out and try to find the buttons of his shirt. He grabs your hands and pushes them away from him. His lips move back to your neck, his beard tickling your skin. Crowley lifts you up and places you on the bed. You hear the rustle of clothes again and you can only imagine him removing his shirt and jacket. The material hits the floor and you hear the clink of metal as he unbuckles his belt. There’s a thud as his belt hits the floor before you hear the sound of a zipper being pulled down. You can hear him kick his shoes off before you hear him push his pants down.

Suddenly, his hand wraps around your ankle as he removes one of your shoes. He kisses your ankle before repeating his motions with the other foot. His lips move along your leg, moving up your body. He kisses your clit through your panties, making your hips buck up from the bed. Crowley chuckles as he continues leaving kisses along your body. His lips meet yours for a brief moment before he pushes himself away from you.

The blindfold only makes things more intense. You’re not sure when or where he’ll touch you next and it’s frustrating. His fingers hook into your lacy panties and pull them from your body before he pulls away from you again. You could tell he was getting revenge for earlier. The sound of skin sliding against skin hits your ears and you can almost picture Crowley stroking himself as his eyes roam your body. One of Crowley’s hands trails up your thigh and his thumb presses against your clit. He rubs slow circles around it, causing you to moan and writhe as he continues stroking himself.

“Crowley, please,” you beg as you lift your hips to gain more friction.

“As you wish, my Queen,” Crowley responds, you can hear the smirk in his voice. He slides a finger through your folds before plunging a finger into you, the rough pad of his finger pressing against your walls. Crowley leans down above you, his hand weaving into your hair. His hard cock presses against your stomach, sticky precum dripping onto your skin. “You’re so beautiful,” Crowley whispers in your ear. He adds a second finger beside the first and curls them against that spot inside you. You moan his name and reach for him, wrapping a hand in his hair and pulling him towards you, his lips meeting yours.

Crowley continues pumping his fingers in and out of you as his lips move against your own. He slides a third finger into you and rubs your clit with his thumb. His hips rock against you, pressing his hard cock against your stomach. You can feel your walls growing tight around his fingers and pressure building in your stomach.

“Stop,” you tell him, “I want to cum with you inside me.” Crowley groans and pulls his fingers from you instantly. He settles himself on his knees between your legs and lifts your hips, positioning his cock at your entrance. “Crowley,” you groan, “I need you.”

You can hear Crowley chuckle before his hand leaves your hip. He thrusts into you, filling you in one swift stroke. His thrusts are rough and deep, causing you both to moan. One of his arms wraps beneath your lower back and lifts you further off the bed, the new angle hitting all the right spots. His rough thrusts cause your breasts to bounce each time and you imagine Crowley watching, mesmerized by the way your body reacts to his. You hear Crowley groaning your name, curses, and words of praise. The blindfold begins to slip from your eyes and you’re able to see just a sliver of the world.

Crowley’s half lidded eyes are cast down to the spot where the two of you connect watching himself disappear inside you. His jaw clenches tight as his muscles tense. You grasp at the sheets, your back arching off the bed. Crowley’s cock twitches inside you and his hand tightens around your hip. With one deep thrust, Crowley’s cock pulses, spilling his seed inside you and sparking your own orgasm. You cry out his name as your walls grip his cock, milking him of everything he has to give you.

He pulls out of you and lays you back against the sheets before he unties his tie so that you can fully see again. His lips capture yours again as he lays down beside you. “I’ve been thinking about that all day,” Crowley tells you, “Revenge for earlier.” You snuggle in next to him as his arms wrap around you.

“Husband,” you muse, testing the word.

“Wife,” Crowley muses back, “So, where would you like to go for the honeymoon?”

“Well,” you begin, “First we should make sure Cas and the boys get home alright.”

“Done,” Crowley states, snapping his fingers, “Now, where to?”

“Surprise me,” you tell him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the eighth installment of Alone at Last. Crowley is captured and the reader is left wondering what happened to him, her pregnancy a constant reminder of her missing husband.

Warnings: Pregnant!Reader, mentions of torture (Crowley being captured and tortured), mentions of blood and wounds, no smut in this part

Fic:

Crowley’s POV

Crowley paces inside the devil’s trap, two hunters watching his every movement. “Do you know who I am?” Crowley shouts.

“Trust us, we know,” one of the men says.

“Then you will know I’m being truthful when I say that your death will be very slow and extremely painful,” Crowley says, “Let me go and I may spare you that fate.”

“Tell us what we want to know and we’ll let you go,” the second man says.

“Never,” Crowley growls.

“That pretty little wife of yours is a traitor,” the first man says.

“Tell us where she is and we’ll let you go,” the second adds.

“Do you think me so dumb as to fall for that?” Crowley scoffs, “I will never tell you anything. As soon as I get out of here, you will regret this.”

“That’s if we don’t kill you first,” the first man says.

“You’ll have to kill me before I give you any information about my wife,” Crowley growls. He didn’t know how long he had been trapped here or how much longer it would take for him to escape. The only thing he could think of was Y/N. She must think that he was dead or, worse, that he abandoned her. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and tell her everything would be alright, to be by her side and protect her from these pathetic excuses for hunters. Crowley didn’t know how he’d live with himself if these people found Y/N, let alone hurt her.

“Don’t worry Your Majesty,” the second man says, “We may kill you yet.” No matter what they did to him, he would never give them information on Y/N. There was no telling what they wanted with her, but Crowley wasn’t about to let them find her. He had to find a way to escape, and fast.

Your POV

Your honeymoon had been perfect, just the two of you traveling the world; no hunting, or Hell, or monsters, or demons, other than Crowley that is. After the honeymoon was over, you moved in with Crowley. You spent most of your time in Hell, but the rest you spent with the Winchesters in the bunker or on hunts. About six months ago, Crowley had taken you to the bunker and told you to wait for him there. He had something important to take care of and he didn’t want you involved. You told him you had news, but that didn’t stop him from leaving; he promised to talk with you after he got back and, reluctantly, you let him go without telling him you were pregnant.

You hadn’t seen or heard from him since. He gave you no indication of where he was going or when he’d be back. Crowley would never abandon you, you knew that, but that had to mean something was wrong. On top of that, your pregnancy stopped you from actively searching for him. You knew it wouldn’t help the baby to worry, but you couldn’t help yourself. What if he’d been captured or worse, killed. You couldn’t stop the thoughts from running through your mind.

Sam and Dean could see your worry. They put other hunts aside and helped you search for your husband. “Never thought I’d see the day when I was actually trying to rescue the King of Hell,” Dean had commented, but that didn’t stop him from trying to help you. Castiel had joined the cause as well. The three of them went out searching while you stayed in the bunker, doing all the research you could in order to find Crowley. Being six months pregnant, you knew it was ridiculous to go out hunting. Besides, the people who had taken Crowley might be after you too, not to mention your child.

You had already called all the hunters you could think of, but nothing helped. At this point, you were completely exhausted. “I know Sweetheart,” you say as your baby kicks. You place your hand against your stomach and lean back in the sofa, resting against it. “We’ll find you Daddy, I promise,” you tell the baby as you slide your hand over your stomach, “He doesn’t know about you yet, but he’s fighting to get back to us, I know he is.” You check your phone one last time to see if anyone’s tried to contact you before you settle in against the couch and drift off to sleep.

The buzzing of your phone draws you from your sleep. “Hello?” you ask, answering the phone.

“Hey, it’s Dean,” Dean answers, “We don’t want to get your hopes up or anything, but we think we might’ve found something.”

“What?” you ask, “Tell me, please.”

“There’s a pair of hunters, never met them before,” Dean says, “But apparently they heard about the King of Hell marrying a human and they aren’t too fond of it. You have to be careful. Rumor is that they’re after you. They could be torturing him for information, information that could lead to you.”

“If they have him, you have to help him, please,” you beg.

“We will,” Dean promises, “If we figure out anything else, we’ll give you a call.”

“Thank you,” you say.

“No problem,” Dean says, “We’ll find him, I promise.” You hang up the phone and instantly feel useless. There was nothing you could do to help at this point and your nerves begin to take hold of you again. Your baby kicks again as if telling you everything will be alright.

***

It took a few days, but you finally get a call from Sam. “We found him,” he tells you, without elaborating.

“Is he alright?” you ask, please God let him be alright.

“He’s, well, he’s not great, but he’s alive,” Sam says.

“What did they do to him?” you ask worriedly.

“You’ll have to ask him,” Sam says, “But from what I can tell, they tortured him pretty heavily. Still had enough strength left in him to kill the two hunters though. As soon as he got out of the devil’s trap they had him in, he practically tore their heads off.”

“Sounds like him,” you laugh, tears falling from your eyes, “Bring him home in one piece, please.”

“We will,” Sam assures, “Dean’s calling Cas. We’re going to have him take Crowley to the bunker as soon as he gets here.”

“Thank you Sam,” you tell him, “And tell Dean and Cas I say thank you too. You have no clue how much this means to me.”

“You’re welcome,” Sam says, “You’ll see him soon, talk to you later ok?”

“Thank you,” you repeat, “Talk to you later.” You hang up the phone and the sense of intense relief washes over you. Pacing the floor, you wait for Cas and Crowley to arrive. The rustle of wings sounds behind you and you turn to find the two of them. Crowley is battered and bruised, his arm slung over Cas’ shoulder as the angel carries him to the sofa. “Crowley,” you whisper as he slumps onto the couch. You move to sit beside him and you take his face between your hands, lifting his gaze. Blood is splattered across his face, covering bruises and cuts in his skin.

“Hello Darling,” Crowley says, his voice tired, a weary smile on his lips.

“What did they do to you?” you ask sadly.

“Nothing I couldn’t handle,” Crowley says defiantly.

“Cas, can you heal him?” you ask, looking to your friend. Cas shakes his head.

“It will take a while,” Cas says, “But he’ll heal.” You nod to Cas, a silent thank you for everything he’s done. Cas nods in return before disappearing in a flurry of wings.

“I’m so sorry,” you whisper, caressing Crowley’s face and running your hands through his hair. You pull him towards you, resting his head against your chest. He doesn’t even seem to notice your baby bump, but you could hardly blame him.

“It wasn’t your fault,” Crowley tells you, but doesn’t say anything more. You could tell he was reluctant to talk about what had happened so you decide not to pressure him. One of his hands runs down your arm and finds your hand.

“Don’t you ever go on any ‘business trips’ ever again without telling me where you’re going, understand?” you ask.

“I missed having you to boss me around,” Crowley sasses, “How long was I gone?”

“About six months,” you tell him, “And you missed a lot while you were gone.” You guide his hand to your belly and press his hand flat against you.

Crowley looks down to where his hand rests against you. “Y/N, are you …?” he begins, but doesn’t finish. The baby kicks and Crowley has a look of almost terror on his face. You couldn’t blame him, he’d been captured and tortured for six months only for him to come home and discover that you had a baby on the way.

“I’m pregnant,” you tell him.

“And the baby is - is mine?” he questions.

“Of course the baby is yours,” you tell him, “Who else’s would it be?”

“I’ve been away for so long,” Crowley says almost to himself, “There’s no telling what happened while I was gone. Perhaps you thought I abandoned you and you took comfort in someone else. I wouldn’t blame you if you did, though I might blame him.” Crowley places both of his hands on your stomach, almost marveling.

“I never thought you abandoned me,” you assure him, “Not once. I never stopped looking for you because I knew you wouldn’t leave me like that. I love you Crowley and you have no clue how much I missed you.”

“I love you too Y/N,” he whispers, tearing his eyes away from your stomach in order to meet your gaze. “A-are you sure this baby is mine?” he questions hesitantly.

“I’m sure you,” tell him, “Why?”

“It’s just, I’m not sure I can be a father,” he says, “I’ve tried it once before and it didn’t go very well. I can rule Hell and I can endure any amount of torture, but being a father is one talent I do not possess.”

“I know this is a lot to take in, especially after what you’ve just been through,” you tell him, “But I know you’ll do better this time around. You’ve got me this time.” You lean in and kiss him gently on the cheek. Crowley gives you a half smile which turns into a full on grin as the baby kicks again.

“We have a lot to catch up on,” Crowley says, “And I have a lot of reading to do before the baby is born.” You could tell he was still a little nervous about the news, but you could also tell that he wanted to try.

“I’ve got plenty of baby books for you to read if you want to,” you tell him, “But first, let’s get you cleaned up.” You push yourself up from the couch and hold a hand out to Crowley. “I’m so glad to have you back,” you tell him.

“I’m glad to be back,” Crowley responds. He stands from the chair and wraps his arms around you. “I’ll never leave you, or our baby, like that again,” Crowley tells you, “I promise.”


End file.
